


(poco) Control

by Kikinu



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Streets of Gotham, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para cuando Damian se da cuenta, ya está total y completamente jodido. No está seguro de cuándo comenzó, ni cómo, ni por qué, pero las pruebas son obvias y no sabe qué hacer con ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(poco) Control

Para cuando Damian se da cuenta, ya está total y completamente jodido. No está seguro de cuándo comenzó, ni cómo, ni por qué, pero las pruebas son obvias y no sabe qué hacer con ello. Siempre supo estar en control de sí mismo y de su situación, pero ahora… ahora no sabe qué rayos hacer.

Ahora se encuentra sonriendo de forma sincera ante un simple mensaje; contando horas, minutos y segundos; retrasando un rato sus patrullas para tener más tiempo. Ahora su pulso se dispara como si de una de las estúpidas novelas de Richard se tratara, las ganas de abrazar y tocar y besar y _todo_ recorriéndolo, los nulos intentos por hacer algo para evitarlo.

Damian tiene diecisiete años y no sabe ser algo que no sea un vigilante, no sabe cómo encarar una situación sin puños y patadas. Y, sin embargo, lo primero que se encuentra diciendo ante una primera discusión es _perdón_ y _sí, de acuerdo, no siempre tengo la razón pero es que me custa, ¿de acuerdo?_. Arregla los malentendidos con besos y no necesita arreglar los engaños, porque no hay secretos.

Va al baile de graduación y _baila_ , se saca fotos, pone los ojos en blanco ante la decoración cursi y no hace ningún comentario sarcástico (al menos hasta llegar a la mansión) sobre el hecho de ser coronado Rey del baile.

No sabe qué hacer, no tiene control de la situación. Se encuentra avanzando a ciegas por algo que nunca había contemplado, algo que no estaba en los planes y que no supo ni quiso parar. Por primera vez en su vida está aterrado, no sabe si va a terminar cagándolo todo o no.

Tragándose el orgullo decide hablar con Richard, que se limita a sonreírle (emocionado, el muy subnormal) y decirle que es normal, que no hay una fórmula secreta, que tiene que seguir y ver a dónde lo lleva cada paso, un paso a la vez.

Odia no saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer, odia no tener las riendas de la situación, odia…

Un pellizco en el brazo lo arranca de sus cavilaciones y, al girarse en la cama, ve que Colin lo mira con una expresión adormilada.

—Estás pensando muy fuerte y no me dejas dormir —se queja el muchacho y Damian pone los ojos en blanco.

—No existe algo como eso.

Colin murmura algo sin sentido, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y enroscándose en Damian como un gato sobredesarrollado. A pesar de todo no puede evitar sonreír y ese es exactamente el problema: su falta de control sobre sus acciones.

—¿Quieres dejar de pensar en el poco control que tienes sobre nuestra relación? Ahora deja de sobreanalizar todo, que ya pareces Tim, y vuelve a dormir.

Damian bufa pero hace caso. Que no se diga que él y Drake tienen algo en común.

(el hecho de que Colin esté tibio y él muy enamorado no tiene nada que ver, por supuesto)


End file.
